why do i love her?
by slycooperfangirl4
Summary: this is a riku-x-kairi story so if you dont like them together dont read it!
1. Chapter 1

Riku awoke to water being dumped on his head. He felt like his head was being stepped on. He then opened his eyes to see sora and kairi bending over him. "uuuuhhhhh" riku moaned "see he's fine" sora said to kairi, "you still shouldn't have hit him with a coconut, on his head!" kairi protested. "what the heck happened?" riku said sitting up "sora hit you on the head with a coconut" kairi said glaring at sora " well my head really hurts" he said rubbing his head. "well the coconut looked a bit blackish" sora said thinking back, "that's a rock covered in moss!" riku shouted looking at the so called coconut "well it did seem heavy" sora said, riku then tried getting up but got a dizzy feeling, and fell over "great! Perfect! He's too dizzy to walk!!" kairi yelled hysterically "im fine" riku said getting up again, he then sat on a rock. "and if I were you sora, id get some glasses grandpa" riku said looking at the ocean. Sora then reached for the rock "SORA!!!!" kairi yelled slapping his hand, they then looked up to not see riku sitting there but to be in his boat, paddling back "you hit him too hard" kairi said watching riku paddle away.

With riku

"man…..I cant get kairi out of my head" Riku thought "its just those eyes………and that hair……its just

so" he thought but then realized what he was saying "why im I doing this?……..I don't like kairi" he said to

Himself. He then closed his eyes and stopped paddling "just forget it….it will go away" he said frowning

"hey riku! Why'd you stop paddling?" Kairi asked paddling by him. "uummm I had to think about

something" he said looking down "well……okay…..see you tomorrow" kairi said paddling away. "why

me?" riku said covering his face with his hands. "hey riku?" sora asked paddling by "yeah?" riku asked

looking up, "well…….we've nowne kairi for a long time……..but I don't know how to ask her on a date"

sora said stopping, riku starred at sora surprised, "whyed you come to me, why not your dad or wakka?"

riku asked looking back "you're my friend riku, I'd come to you for anything!" sora said Smiling, his smile

faded after noticing that riku was frowning looking at the water "riku whats up with you, you've been kinda

down all month" sora asked "its nothing" riku said "no……you seem tense and sad all the time, somethings

bothering you" sora said turning his head to try and see riku's face, "I said its nothing" riku said iritated by

his friend "come on riku, me and kairi know somethings wrong" sora said worried "I said its nothing!!" riku

yelled at sora, he then relized his out burst and started paddling away. Sora then paddling to his house, sora

was very worried "whats wrong with riku?" he asked himself, "maybe he's mad at me for hitting him?" sora

Thought. He then got out of his boat and ran to his house. When he got there he sat on the roof to think.

"wait what happened before this month?" sora said thinking back

The last day of febuary from riku's point of view

Riku sat at the beach alone. Sora and kairi had things to do so he just sat there alone, he then looked at the

Cave, he got up and started walking towards it, when he got there he went inside. Looking around he saw a

drawing on the wall he hadn't seen before, it was a picture of a bug with hearts on it. "whered that come

from?" riku said getting a closer look, he then saw it move "what the!?" said backing away, it then flew off

the wall heading for riku, it then bit him sucking blood from riku. "ahhhhh!!" riku yelped feeling his body

Weakening, "whats happening!?" he yelled grabbing his arm. He then heard wakka and tidius outside.

"wakka!! Tidiu- riku was cut short after falling unconscious to the ground "riku! Is that you!?" wakka

called, he then started running in with tidius. Wakka then had a sudden stop seeing riku lying on the ground

Unconsciously. "dude look, riku buddy! Wake up!!" he yelled bending down, tidius then ran in. "what

happened to riku?" he said bending down, "why would I know?" wakka said, "hey look at his arm, it has

blood on it and bites" wakka said picking up riku's arm, "maybe we should call kairi and sora?" tidius said

eyeing riku "good plan…..but how the heck do we get him out of here!?" wakka yelled hitting tidius on the

side of his head, "well we could carry him" he said grabbing riku's feet "well it couldn't hurt to try?" wakka

said picking up riku's back. Tidius then called kairi and sora. Tidius didn't tell them what happened though

"one…..two….three!!" they said lifting riku up, riku's head fell back. They then started carrying him

outside, when the two of them finally carried riku out of the cave kairi and sora were walking up the beach,

they were carrying riku up to the hill. Kairi and sora then noticed wakka and tidius carrying riku, "riku!!!"

kairi screamed running towards them, with sora fallowing behind, wakka then laid riku down hearing kairi,

"what happened to riku!!??" she said rushing to riku's side, "well we heard him yell are names but

collapsed right after" tidius explained, riku then flinched his head, "riku wake up!" kairi yelled "kairi?……what happened?" riku said sitting up looking at kairi, he then felt his heart rush, "riku your face is turning red" wakka said squinting at riku's face "its never done that before" tidius said squinting as well, "what!?" riku said shocked "you turning tomato red" wakka said amazed at the colour on riku's face. Riku touched his face, but quickly yanked it back, his face was burning hot. "I think im burning up?" riku said dipping his hand in water "dude you don't look so hot" wakka said concerned, riku then felt his face again but to feel ice cold skin "uh guys…….my tempeture just dropped to 6 degrees" riku said weirded out "uh riku……..your face just turned ice blue" sora said looking at his face "im probably just sick" riku said "riku this isn't normal, what happened" kairi said in a serious tone. Riku just starred at kairi, "riku!" kairi yelled, riku then got out of the trance and stood up, he then ran away from them towards the boat. "whatever happened is really messing him up…………keep an eye on him guys" kairi said worried "why did riku stare at me?" kairi asked, wakka and tidius looked at each other.

* * *

that's it for chapter one find out what happens after I figure out what should happens bye

.


	2. day 2

**day two**

* * *

**Riku was sitting on his window sill, the rain was falling. "riku come on!" kairi called from out side. Riku **

**smiled, he then jumped down from the window to land in deep water's. he then swam into an under water **

**cave. When he got there he swam above shore to see cave walls, the water reflected onto the walls to make **

**a beautiful glow. He then walked over to a large log and sat down, he then saw kairi join him, **

"**riku…….would you like me if I changed?" kairi asked "of course I would you're my best friend" riku **

**smiled "well would you like me if I stayed the same?" kairi asked "yeah" riku said " would you love me if I **

**kissed you?" kairi asked "well- riku was cut short by kairi putting her hand on his shoulder, she then kissed **

**him on his cheek. Riku then woke up from his dream "what the heck was that!?" he yelled. He then noticed **

**he was on his boat being pulled by waves towards the island, and it was raining. He then saw a huge wave **

**coming towards him, it then broke his boat pulling him under water, he tried to swim back up but his foot **

**had gotten stuck between a couple of big rocks, he then heard kairi and sora on the dock, he looked up to **

**see sora's feet swing over the waves. He reached his hand up and grabbed sora's foot and pulled. "what **

**the!?" sora shouted being pulled, he then noticed the arm was muscular and had a white rist band, "hey! **

**that's riku's rist band!" kairi yelled. They both looked at each over "riku!!" they both yelled grabbing the **

**arm pulling it up "he must be stuck!?" kairi yelled freaking out, she then dived in, she then saw riku's face, **

**it was getting limp. She then saw what was holding him under water. She pulled the rock's away and swam **

**back up. Sora pulled once more and riku pulled himself out of the water, riku then climbed onto the dock **

**and coughed up some water "are you all right riku?" sora asked "yeah……im fine" riku said sitting down " **

**hey sora can I go in your boat, mine broke" riku asked "sure" sora said sitting back down, riku then got up **

"**hey sora……..lets have a race" riku smiled "what are you talking about riku?" sora said standing up, "you **

**know like when we were kids" riku smiled "really? you mean it!?" sora said with his face aglow "yeah it'll **

**be fun" riku said walking over to the place where they would start the race "just like always first one to **

**touch the star and come back wins" riku said getting ready, "go!" kairi yelled. They both began running, **

**but riku had kairi all over his mind, and then…………….**

* * *

**Sorry it was short but the next one will be long. But If you want it I need at least 3 reviews and it will come**

**R&R **


	3. day 2 & day 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while but here it is after 3 yrs CHAPTER 3! **

**I own nothing cause if I did kairi would be with riku! :3**

Riku started to run but looked back, he then tripped and fell, he got back up and ran in front of sora heading for the star plant, he jumped onto the tops of the palm tree's and soon got there, when he did he saw the bug heading for sora, he didn't want his friend to be hurt like he was, so he did the thing he does best "is that the fastest you can go sora?" riku asked sarcastically. Sora then ran faster smiling, "there you go!" riku yelled run next to sora, they both touched the star plant and started to run back. Riku was smiling until he noticed the bug heading for kairi, he ran as fast as he could "kairi get out of the way!" riku yelled standing in front of kairi, he then got hit by the speeding bug, but this time it went whizzing past him giving him a small scrape on his shoulder, riku rubbed his shoulder, sora ran past riku and stopped looking at the bug which had gotten jammed into the wall. "what was that!" kairi asked looking at the bug "I don't know….but I think that's the thing that bit me" riku said calmly walking back to his boat.

The next day

Riku awoke to the sound of rain, patting on his window sill. "Riku just admit it" a creepy voice hissed, "who's there!" riku shouted getting up from his bed, he looked around, but no one was in his room," great im starting to hear things…..first the dream and now this" riku said sitting back down, "riku just admit it" the voice repeated "go away!" riku said hitting his own head, trying to make the voice stop "riku…..loves…kairi" the voice said with a chuckle at the end, riku then got angry and started to hit his wall. "stop now!" he yelled, then it was silent. Not even a mouse was heard "finally it stopped" riku whispered through breathes, of course by know he knew what caused the problem ..THE BUG

**Riku pov**

Yes, the bug started this all. I'd figured it out when I was rowing back to town. So how would I get rid of the curse, scratch that. It wasn't really a curse….more like a disaster that could possibly end my friendship with sora and kairi. Because I knew that sora liked kairi, and kairi like sora. And over all I just thought of love as a disease. I heard girl's gossiping at school acting like a bunch of freaks. Of course kairi and Sophie did that it didn't really bother me, no I didn't mind it at all I just think its just weird the way people fuss over that thing LOVE. …and no I don't have something against it, my mother and father think I do though. Ever so that stupid BUG has me thinking thoughts that aren't mine…well of they are but…..man this is gonna be a long week.

**Sorry its so short but I haven't written much** **in a while anyway**

**R&r **


End file.
